


I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Series: Modern AU songfics for LawLu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sad Trafalgar D. Water Law, Songfic, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: To his genuine surprise, all he could focus on was the shape of Luffys lips.I wanna kiss your lips, the aspiring heart surgeon thought.Law falling for Luffy, you know the drill.





	I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

Law doesn't know when his view of Luffy changed. He just started seeing him in a whole new light. The glances he would steal of him during lunch, training his ears to listen to that unique laugh. It wasn't until recently that he noticed, he was subconsciously seeking signs of the insane boy.

Maybe it started that one year when they first began high school. The summer they finished grade nine. Law and his crew met up with Luffys crew at Punk Hazard, a place where teenagers usually hung out and did teenage things.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for the two groups to join in on each others shenanigans. Mainly the strawhats, the name of luffys crew, would scheme some crazy plans. Law decided to stay out of it this time, he wasn't fond of being thrown into a smokers cruiser and being personally escorted to Corazon. He still aches from the brutal punishment he faced then. At least he bulked up a big before high school started.

Humming in amusement, Law watched as his friends ran around the old abandoned cottage. Lighting up fire works they somehow gotten a hold of. The culprit must've been Ace, he really loved fire and fireworks. He was also a very doting brother to Luffy, in spite of being adopted. Law was about to move to the lake until a familiar straw hat came into view.

“Torao!” Luffy greeted him with his usual grin.

Law huffed, he didn’t mind the nickname, he just pretended to hate it for routine purposes.

“It's Trafalgar!”

Luffy gave him a blank look and chuckled.

“I like Torao better!” his usual argument.

Giving up on the issue, Law leaned against one of the posts on the old cottages deck. He stared a Luffy while the younger boy spoke about an awesome pirate movie him and his brothers watched recently. To his genuine surprise, all he could focus on was the shape of Luffys lips.

  
_I wanna kiss your lips_ , the aspiring heart surgeon thought.

  
He wondered just how soft they actually were, how would they feel against his own. What noises would escape them as he kissed him. How his name would pass through them.

“Torao.”

Not quite like that, maybe a little more breathless.

“Hey Torao! Are you listening?!”

Law broke away from his thoughts and stupidly said “what?” his amber eyes meeting dark chocolate ones.

 _Aw, fuck_. He thought.

Luffy grinned, a face splitting grin that had Law melting into a gooey mess.

“whatcha thinking about Torao?” The Ravenette asked.

What was Law thinking? Feeling his face heat up at the sudden realization, he sputtered out a simple “nothing" although he tripped on a few syllables.

Suffice to say, he excused himself from the rest of the activities. Stating he felt “overheated.”

~

When school started again, he found that he had no trouble speaking to Luffy as they normally did. Those thoughts of kissing him seemingly a figment of his adolescent imagination. Or so he thought.

Barely a month in and he had already gotten in trouble with his “uncle". Doflamingo. The spunky bastard just happened to be his science teacher that year. It was during a test when Law spaced out on Luffys focused face. His tongue poking out while he wrote down the answers to the best of his abilities when “Doffy" (Luffys weird nickname for him) called Law out on “cheating.” He was about to send Law to the office until a voice cut in.

“Leave Traffy alone! He's a good guy!!”

Law watched in awe Luffy literally stood up for him. The shorter boy puffed his chest out as he towered the teacher, looking down on him as he defended Law. Slowly the class joined in on the debacle which ultimately ended up with everyone in detention, Luffy was given a weeks worth. Though he didn't really care, the place was already second nature to him.

When detention was over Law rushed over to Luffy, ready to give him a lecture on staying out of his business. Of course the little ball of sunshine protested, his lips pursed in a pout Law couldn't help but think was adorable.

“You didn't have to do that Luffy-ya"

“why? We're friends after all, and that's what friends do! They look out for each other.”

For some unknown reason Law felt his stomach twist in a horrible knot, though he didn't remember eating anything spoiled. Perhaps a stomach flu was going around. Whatever that feeling was he didn't have an explanation so he simply decided to forget about it.

“sure.” Law agreed, disappointment lacing his tone.

~  
Law was convinced he has developed some sort of heart palpation.

It was like his heart beat couldn't slow down at certain times, they would also miss a beat that sparked a fluttery feeling in his gut. However, these times only happened when he was with Luffy and that contagious grin.

He tried to google his symptoms but only came up with answers that lead to websites about “how to get your crushes attention.” And “how to know of you're in love with someone.” Like a bullet train going faster than the speed of light, it hit him just as hard.

He had a massive, hopeless crush on Luffy.

~

As time progressed, Law couldn't take the torment of longing from afar and decided that removing himself was an easier solution. Like removing a clogged artery and redirecting the flow, he could turn his focus on something else. Like medical studies for example. This was an easy getaway, but the toll on him was deep depression and insomnia.

With much effort he managed to avoid the straw hat gang altogether. Occasionally he would come across them but effectively ignore them or brush them off with a simply “can't, busy.” As for Luffy, well Law avoided the cause of his distress like he was the living embodiment of the bubonic plague.

Before he knew it, their final year of high school started. And his feelings for the other still persisted, much to his displeasure.

~

Mid December rolled about and Law found himself in the middle of helping decorate the gym for the upcoming winter ball. That is when the past came to bite him in the ass, or rather a piece of her mind.

“Trafalgar D. Water Law!!” Nami, Luffys bestfriend, shouted from the connecting stage. Her expression was that of a killer. The busty strawberry head made her way to Law, who was currently on a ladder to tie up streamers on the steel beams. He was trapped.

“You cannot keep this charade up any longer! Quit running away.” She spewed out.

Law gave her a nonchalant response, which he shouldn't have.

“what do you mean Nami-ya?”

Nami kicked the ladder, causing Law to fall off after losing his balance. Once he was on the ground she hovered over him and give him a stern tone.

“Don't give me that bullshit! I know exactly how you feel about him.”

Law felt his stomach drop, from both guilt and fear.

“How did you?”

Nami sighed, then shut her eyes and she brought hand to cover her face.

“You're not exactly subtle about the staring Torao.” Offering him a weak smile she left him to lay there.

Yelling over her shoulder before leaving the gym “just talk to him okay?”

Many eyes peered at Law who laid motionless on the ground. He really hated being called out like that.

But she was right, and boy did he ever hate being wrong.

~

Without one of his usual plans, Law waited outside of school on the day of the ball. He hadn't seen Luffy leave yet so he must still be in detention. He had heard the boy snuck into the cafeteria for an extra serving of meat. Typical Luffy.

He would have waited inside had he known how fucking cold it was going to be, but the janitor wasn't letting him back in with wet shoes. So there he stood, freezing his ass off just for Luffy. Though deep down he couldn't bring himself to mind it.

His breath fogged in front of him as he blew into his hands. Trying desperately to thaw out his numbing digits.

So focused on his situation he didn't hear the school doors opening, not until that beautiful laughter filled his ears. “Are you taking Sanji to the da-" that familiar voice was cut off by the sight of Laws tall figure.

“Torao! Long time no see!” Luffy practically pounced on Laws unsuspecting person, his lithe body pressed flat against his back as his arms found purchase around his neck. Accidentally choking Law into submission.

“M-Mugiwara-ya!” Law shouted as he was brought to his knees. His breathing cut off by Luffy.

Zoro scoffed at the sight and excused himself “I'm gonna run ahead. Catch you later captain.” The mint haired teen gave them a wave and stalked off. His smirk to Law a knowing one.

“Bye Zoro! See you tonight!” Luffy yelled out to his friends retreating form.

Law felt his cheeks warm, it had been a while since he was alone with the straw hat wearing boy. His feelings for the free lancer definitely did not die down. They grew tenfold and he found himself loving the feeling of basking in his radiant smile. Though he would never admit that out loud.

“Luffy-ya..” Law started off slow, his golden eyes looking at anything but the boy in front of him. His fidgeting fingers were certainly interesting for some reason.

“Toraos been kind of distant lately. I figured it was your studies, but I really missed you!”

Laws heart squeezed within its cavity, all sorts of emotions racing through his being. He really was an idiot for avoiding this idiot. Feeling a smile tug at his lips, he breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

“I miss you too…”

In nearly a year, amber met chocolate once again, swirling together in a sort of tantalizing dance. Neither one could look away at the sight of each other.

Luffy chuckled, he was really happy to have Torao back.

~

“Are you going to the dance tonight?” Luffy asked as they rounded a corner. His round eyes studying all the restaurants that littered the streets.

“I wasn't planning on it.” Law admitted. Feeling a bit nervous as Luffy insisted on standing right next to him, arms brushing together as their hands touched now and then. Law tried hard not to read into it, Luffy was too naïve to notice the boundaries he was crossing. Or so he'd have Law thinking.

“let's go together!”

Law nearly tripped on a broken slate of side walk, his breath catching in his throat at the sudden invitation. “together?” He asked almost hopefully, his golden eyes beaming with happiness.

Luffy laughes before shouting at the top of his lungs “yeah it'll be like old times! Me, you, Zoro, Sanji, Nam-" the naïve teen began to name off his friends, of course he wouldn't have suggested that they showed up alone together. It did leave bitter disappointment in Laws mouth, but he was pretty sure that giving up on Luffy was a better idea the hopelessly dreaming of him.

“I don't have a suit.” He said.

Luffy pouted, then thought about something for a moment before grabbing Laws hand without an explanation. Just saying that where they were going was a secret.

Out of breath and panting heavily, the duo came to a halt in front of a small house. The place screamed homey. Law gave Luffy a confused look, until he realized that this was most likely his house. Funny thing that he had never been here despite being friends since middle school. A sense of dread came over Law as he realized that Luffy dragged his love sick ass to his home. He didn't know that Law was crazy so he didn't blame him.

“Luffy-ya I don't think this is a good idea.”

Luffy shook his head and wordlessly pulled Law by their still joined hands over to the front door.

“it's okay! Nobody will be home until super late!”

Naughty thoughts passed through Laws mind. How would those lips feel against his neither regions.

Once they made it into the door, Luffy took Laws coat and tossed it into a closet full of other coats. Organized messy, Law thought.

Allowing himself to explore the small house Law caught several pictures of Luffy as a child hanging around. He could feel his nerves increasing at the fantasies he's had. Successfully getting with Luffy and meeting his parents. Seeing these pictures while the family teased his lover about all the crazy shit he got into as a youth. But he was seeing these as a friend, just a friend.

“Throughout all our years as being, friends, I've never been here Mugiwara-ya" Law couldn't even bring himself to smile at the silly thought. It was just too painful.

“but you're not here as a friend.”

Before Law even had the chance to make a sound, his body hit the couch at a sloppy angle. His vision was filled with the sight of something incredible. The sight of Luffy kissing his lips.

It was nothing like he had ever imagined.

The two teens stayed that way, fingers tangled in the others hair. Mouths molding together in synchronizing motions. The kiss started off sweet and gentle, gradually growing in ferocity as Law took over. Tattooed hands moving lower, disappearing under red fabric and groping hard firm muscles. Luffy gasped into Laws mouth, shortly moaning his name when he began to draw circles on his back.

Law had never felt so alive, his lips felt swollen, his heartbeat was off the charts, his lungs burned for oxygen that had been stolen by this mischievous boy. The center of his affections. Eventually the need to breath over powered their lust. With a loud smack Luffy retracted, his cheeks in an uncharacteristically red tint.

Law just gazed at him with love, until he became confused.

“I thought we were friends?”

“I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna be your boyfriend.” Luffy explained with an almost practiced ease. That is until Law remembered that this was Luffy.

A boy without a care in the world besides his friends, and now his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kind of terrible. But i just wrote it in one go.
> 
> Inspired by the song I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Girl In Red.
> 
>  
> 
> It's 4 AM where i live and i keep forgetting to add stuff. I've never written for these two and i tried as much as i could so I'm 100% sure it's off.


End file.
